


It's 3am, I Must be Lonely

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, i think, idk i wrote this when i was sad lol, it's like super short bro haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I love you so much, bunny.""I love you, too, hyung."
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 32





	It's 3am, I Must be Lonely

Yeonjun closed his eyes and sighed, lying down in his bed. 

He smiled when he felt Soobin nuzzling into his neck, a sudden comforting weight next to him. The elder lifted a hand to run it through somewhat damaged purple hair. Yeonjun welcomed the younger’s warmth as Soobin wrapped his arms around Yeonjun’s torso. The elder was quick to snake his free arm over the younger’s back, pulling him closer. They cuddled in silence, comforted by the steady rise and fall of their chests. 

Soobin shifted closer, their legs intertwining. The hand Yeonjun had tangled in Soobin’s hair now joined the other around Soobin’s torso. Yeonjun leaned down to plant light kisses on the younger’s head. He thought it was endearing how Soobin smelled like strawberry shampoo. 

“I love you so much, bunny,” Yeonjun whispered between kisses. 

“I love you, too, hyung,” Soobin hummed. Yeonjun didn’t see his face, but he was sure the younger was smiling. Yeonjun moved his hand to reach Soobin’s neck, petting and caressing him gently. He played with the younger’s ear, making Soobin giggle quietly. The soft skin under his fingertips was something he would never get over. His petting slowly stopped as he drifted to sleep. 

When he opened his eyes there was no one there. He was cold and alone with nothing more than a long pillow beside him and a blanket twisted across his waist. 

Right, he remembered. Soobin was not with him. 

Soobin was never with him.


End file.
